Asu wa Kuru Kara
by Yoshizawa Sayuri
Summary: My first TVXQ fic..     Read and review please. .
1. Yunho 'POV'

**Asu wa Kuru Kara – A TVXQ Fanfic**

**DBSK **** Cassiopeia and bigeast. Asu wa Kuru Kara Fic **** Dyska Risa Safura**

"_Hyung, aku merindukan Yoochun-oppa, Junsu-oppa dan Jaejoong-oppa." _

Ucapan Changmin baru saja membuatku menghentikan pekerjaanku, menghafal naskah film yang akan aku mainkan beberapa hari setelah ini. Segera saja aku menoleh menatap Changmin yang saat ini terlihat lesu dengan tatapan mata lurus ke depan. Tersirat kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"_Sudahlah Changmin-ah, kau tahu. Besok kita akan memulai debut come back-nya TVXQ. Kuharap kau tidak akan serapuh ini nanti." _aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"_Tapi, Hyung. Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka. Kapan kita akan bertemu dan kembali seperti dulu lagi?" _sekarang kesedihan tampak jelas di raut wajahnya.

"_Kau tahu, aku juga merindukan mereka. Sangat merindukan mereka malah. Dan kuharap kau juga mampu menahan rasa rindumu itu sepertiku saat ini." _aku menyunggingkan senyumanku, berharap Changmin akan lebih tenang melihat senyumanku. Meskipun mungkin dia juga tahu bahwa aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya.

"_Yah, aku akan mencoba bersikap lebih dewasa, Hyung. Dan aku juga tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi setelah ini. Aku janji, Hyung." _Changmin berkata antusias namun tetap tidak menghilangkan kesedihan di raut wajahnya.

"_Tidak, Changmin-ah. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Aku juga merasakan kerinduan yang sama pada mereka. Tapi, kau juga tahu kan? Kita harus melindungi mereka bertiga dari serangan SM berikutnya. Kau tahu maksudku kan?" _ aku kembali mencoba tersenyum menenangkan, dia dan diriku sendiri tentunya.

"_Aku mengerti, Hyung. Aku, ah- maksudku kita harus menjadi kuat dan come back untuk mereka. Benarkan, Hyung?" _ kali ini senyum mulai tampak di wajahnya. Membuatku ikut menyunggingkan senyuman terbaikku.

"_Benar. Kita harus selalu terlihat bahagia dan sama sekali tidak terluka di depan semua orang.. untuk mereka." _aku menghela nafas berat kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya. Magnae DBSK yang sangat aku sayangi ini.

Saat aku dan Changmin sedang berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing, terdengar suara Jaejoong yang amat khas melantun indah, menyanyikan lagu Asu wa Kuru Kara, lagu yang aku ciptakan saat kami masih menjadi DBSK. Aku menghela nafas, kemudian kulirik sekilas layar ponselku yang sekarang sedang berkedip-kedip memunculkan nama seseorang yang sekarang sedang memanggilku.

"_Jaejoong-oppa lagi, Hyung?" _suara Changmin membuatku menoleh ke arahnya sembari menganggukkan kepalaku lemas.

"_Yah, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dia menghubungiku...hari ini." _aku menghela nafas berat.

"_Hyung?" _kudengar Changmin memanggilku setelah sekian lama kami terdiam.

"_Hm?" _responku singkat sembari menggerakkan kepalaku menatapnya.

"_Sampai kapan kita akan terus begini?" _tatapannya kembali murung.

Aku hanya diam tidak merespon ucapannya. Pikiranku melayang tidak tentu arah saat ini, mulai dari perdebatan –atau lebih tepatnya pertengkaran kami dengan SM Entertainment 1 tahun yang lalu. Yang kemudian berbuntut sidang panjang dengan denda yang terlampau besar yang akhirnya dijatuhkan pada kami.

Kemudian keputusan Jaejoong meninggalkan Korea bersama dengan Yochun dan Junsu setelahnya. Entah mengapa mereka bertiga tidak menyetujui usul yang aku kemukakan saat itu dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Untungnya saat itu Changmin berpihak padaku. Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih sanggup berdiri seperti ini atau tidak.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan tidak terduga. Hingga akhirnya sekarang kami terpecah belah seperti ini.

Adakah salah satu dari kalian yang tahu bagaimana caranya mengembalikan kami? Jujur saja, aku pribadi masih belum menemukan caranya. Aku menghela nafas berat lagi.

"_Secepatnya, Changmin-ah. Asalkan kita berusaha sekuat tenaga, aku yakin kita pasti mampu melewatinya. Kau percaya padaku, kan? Hm?" _kembali aku mencoba menenangkan dia dengan sisa tenaga yang aku punya saat ini.

"_Aku tahu, Hyung. Tapi aku takut jika..." _ucapannya menggantung. Dia terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Hyung, aku takut jika Jaejoong-oppa dan yang lainnya tidak mengerti maksud kita saat ini." _aku mengerutkan alisku tanda tidak mengerti dengan ucapnnya. Mengetahui ekspresi kebingunganku akhirnya dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Maksudku, bagaimana jika Jaejoong-oppa dan yang lainnya tidak mengerti bahwa selama ini Hyung tidak membalas pesan singkatnya dan tidak mengangkat panggilan dari Oppa karena ingin melindungi mereka, Hyung? Bagaimana jika mereka justru berpikir sebaliknya? Berpikir kalau.." _dia terlihat berpikir kembali, menyusun kata yang tepat kemudian menghela nafas dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Kalau kita melupakannya dan memang sengaja menghindar dari mereka untuk keuntungan kita pribadi. Aku takut itu terjadi, Hyung." _Changmin menyudahi ucapannya kemudian tertunduk lesu sembari memainkan jari-jari di kedua tangannya. Dia terlihat sangat tertekan dan menderita. Tentu saja, orang mana yang tidak menderita dengan keadaan seperti kami saat ini. Dasar SM keparat! Umpatku tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

"_Hm, kalau seperti itu yang kau takutkan, aku jujur secara pribadi juga tidak tahu apakah Jae dan yang lainnya mengerti akan maksud tersembunyi kita. Tapi satu hal yang aku yakin ada dalam diri mereka adalah, mereka tetaplah Jae, Yoochun dan Junsu yang selama ini kita kenal. Jadi, meskipun mereka tidak tahu maksud tersembunyi di balik apa yang kita lakukan, mereka pasti akan mempercayai kita bahwa kita menyayangi mereka. Hm? Kau sama yakinnya denganku, Changmin-ah?" _aku mencoba menjelaskan apa yang aku yakini padanya. Sebenarnya aku juga berharap apa yang aku yakini adalah sebuah kenyataan yang ada.

"_Hm. Aku mengerti, Hyung. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu ya, Hyung? Aku akan mempersiapkan diriku untuk debut kita besok. Semoga saja Jaejoong-oppa, Yoochun-oppa dan Junsu-oppa melihat kita." _suara Changmin kembali terdengar ceria.

"_Hm. Tidurlah Changmin-ah. Kau juga tidak mau mengecewakan mereka dan CassiEast yang sudah menunggu kembalinya kita ke atas panggung bukan?" _aku kembali tersenyum ke arahnya.

"_Tidurlah, kita harus mempersiapkan diri kita sebaik mungkin." _aku kembali melanjutkan ucapanku.

"_Aku tahu, Hyung. Tapi, kupikir kalau Yunho-hyung juga harus tidur sekarang. Mana bisa jika aku segar bugar sementara Yunho-hyung kelelahan." _dia tertawa setelah mengatakan kalimat yang cukup menghibur itu. Akupun membalasnya dengan tertawa bersamanya.

"_Baiklah, aku janji akan tidur setelah membereskan semua ini dulu." _dia mengangguk mendengar ucapanku kemudian secepat kilat berjalan ke arah kamar tidur miliknya berada.

Setelah Changmin pergi. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali berkutat dengan pikiran dan lamunanku. Entah mengapa kata-kata Changmin tadi begitu merekat di pikiranku. Jujur, aku sebenarnya juga takut Jae dan yang lainnya akan berpikir demikian. Tentu saja, bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan merasa dikhianati. Lebih tepatnya, aku mengkhianati mereka.

Tapi di lain pihak, aku juga tidak menemukan cara lain untukku melindungi mereka. Jadi meskipun dengan terpaksa, aku harus menempuh jalan yang berbatu ini. Sungguh ironis. Tapi tidak ada cara lain, aku dan Changmin, bersama harus kulindungi mereka.

Perlahan aku mulai tersadar dari lamunanku yag melayang tak tentu arah tadi. Kuraih player yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku duduk saat ini. Meraih earphone-nya dan memasangkannya di kedua telingaku. Kemudian segera kutekan tombol play.

Perlahan mulai terdengar dentingan piano milik Yoochun yang mulai memainkan intro lagu _Asu wa Kuru Kara_. Disusul kemudian suara khas milik Jae yang menyanyikan bait pertama lagu ciptaanku beberapa tahun yang lalu ini. Suara yang saat ini amat sangat aku rindukan. Aku merebahkan diriku di atas sofa. Kemudian meletakkan lengan kananku menutupi kedua mataku yang sekarang terpejam. Menghayati kata demi kata yang terucap dari suara mendayu-dayu milik Jaejoong.

_Hora maiorita yuki ga kono te ni tokete wa_

_Marude nani mo nakatta youni kieteku_

Suaranya mengingatkanku akan apa yang mendasariku menciptakan lagu ini tahun 2006 lalu. Perasaan yang menyatu antara kami semua. Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi. Suara Changmin menyusul setelahnya.

_Nee taisetsu na koto wa kowareyasui kara_

_Bokutachi ni wa tsukamenai shizuka ni tadayou dake_

Junsu dan yang lainnya menyusul mengalunkan lagu ini dengan apik dan sempurna, membuatku semakin membayangkan dan berharap semua ini akan berakhir secepatnya. Perlahan kembali kupejamkan kedua mataku, mulai membayangkan saat ini aku melihat mereka semua sedang menyanyikan lagu ini di hadapanku. Dan membawakannya khusus hanya untukku.

_Haruka na haruka na uchuu no katasumi_

_Koushite futari ga deaeta guuzen_

_Kiseki to yobitai kono kimochi wo_

_Kimi dake ni tsutaetai yo_

_Tada tsutaetai koto ga umaku ienakute_

_Mayoi nagara sagashi nagara iketeta_

_Ima hitotsu ni hikari wo mitsuketa kigashite_

_Oikakereba nigeteyuku mirai wa ochitsukanai_

_Nandomo nandomo tachitomari nagara_

_Egao to namida wo tsumikasaneteyuku_

_Futari ga aruita kono michinori_

_Sore dake ga tashika na shinjitsu_

_Ame furu toki ni wa kimi no kasa ni narou_

_Kaze fuku toki ni wa kimi no kabe ni narou_

_Donna ni yami no fukai yoru demo_

_Kanarazu asu wa kuru kara_

Kelopak mataku memanas sekarang. Entah karena aku terlalu lama menutupnya dengan lengan kananku atau karena aku ingin menangis. Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi. Perlahan kuturunkan lengan kananku dari wajahku. Meletakkannya di samping tubuhku. Kembali kududukkan diriku dan menyandarkan bahu serta kepalaku ke sandaran kursi yang ada di belakangku. Mataku semakin memanas sekarang. Tapi aku, aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus kuat demi Changmin dan mereka bertiga. Demi Jae, Yoochun, dan Junsu juga. Agar mereka tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja di sini.

_Haru ni saku hana ya_

_Natsu no sahanama_

_Aki no tasogare ya_

_Fuyu no nukumori_

_Ikutsumo ikutsumo no kisetsu ga meguru_

_Kasane au inori wa joyuu sae koeteyuku_

Kali ini air mataku tidak bisa kubendung lagi. Suara dan jeritan Jae mengingatkanku akan semua kenangan manisku bersamanya selama ini. Semuanya, pun saat aku berjanji akan selalu melindunginya, menjaganya dan selalu berada di sisinya. Dan juga akan selalu mencintainya, meskipun hal yang terakhir itu tidak pernah terucap secara nyata dari mulutku.

_Haruka na_

_(Uchuu no katasumi ni ite)_

_Haruka na_

_(Omoi wo haseru)_

_Kiseki to yobitai kono komochi wo_

_Tada kimi dake ni tsutaetai yo_

_Nandomo nandomo tachitomari nagara_

_Egao to namida wo tsumikaseneteyuku_

_Futari ga aruita kono michinori_

_Kiesaru koto wa nai kara_

_Ame furu toki ni wa kimi no kasa ni narou_

_Kaze fuku toki ni wa kimi no kabe ni narou_

_Donna ni yami no fukai yoru demo_

_Kanarazu azu wa kuru kara_

_Kimi dake ni tsutaetai yo_

_Kanarazu asu wa kuru kara_

Junsu mengakhiri lagunya. Dengan cepat aku menekan tombol off pada playerku. Kemudian melepaskan earphone dari telingaku dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Kembali aku menghela nafas berat. Air mataku masih belum berhenti mengalirkan cairan beningnya. Tapi tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah. Bukannya dengan begini, maka SM akan merasa menang dariku? Menang dari kami semua? Tidak, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Perlahan kuusap air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir membasahi pipi dan kedua mataku. Mungkin benar kata Changmin. Aku harus istirahat sekarang, atau besok aku akan terkapar saat debut kami berlangsung. Aku tertawa miris. Kubereskan sekilas beberapa barang yang tidak berada pada tempatnya. Kemudian bergegas menyusul Changmin menjemput mimpi malam ini. Karena aku yakin, Jae dan yang lainnya pasti akan menunggu debut kami besok.

"_Bagaimana Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu? Apakah kalian masih berhubungan dengan Yunho dan Changmin? Apakah kalian masih melakukan kontak dengan mereka?"_ suara wartawan melontarkan pertanyaan pada mereka bertiga. Sesi interview JYJ ini sengaja kutonton bersama Changmin saat ini. Sesaat Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahku kemudian kembali serius menatap televisi.

Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu terlihat saling bertukar pandang kemudian akhirnya Jaejoong menjawab.

"_Sayang sekali, kami sudah putus kontak dengan Yunho-ah dan Changmin-ah. Tapi bukan berarti kami tidak berusaha untuk menghubungi,"_ aku sangat tertohok dengan penjelasan Jaejoong saat interview tersebut.

"_Kami berkali-kali mencoba menelepon dan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada mereka, namun sama sekali tak ada tanggapan. Waktu aku mencoba menelepon Yunho beberapa hari lalu, aku mendengar nada hubung sebentar sebelum akhirnya terputus sama sekali. Mungkin mereka sudah mengganti nomor mereka." _aku menelan ludah perlahan.

Kemudian kutekuk kepalaku hingga menatap lantai, menghindari tatapan Jae yang meskipun tidak secara langsung tetapi tetap saja terlihat sedang menginterogasiku. Changmin sepertinya mengerti akan perubahan yang terjadi padaku segera saja menepuk-nepuk perlahan bahuku. Kemudian berkata, _"Sudahlah, Hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini tidaklah salah. Hanya saja, wajar jika setiap manusia tidak terkecuali Jaejoong-oppa tidak mengerti akan maksud kita sebenarnya. Wajar karena kita tidak sama sekali memberitahunya akan hal itu." _ucapnya tenang sembari tetap menatap layar televisi yang masih saja menyorot wajah Jae.

Aku meraih ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping sofa yang kududuki bersama Changmin ini. Kutatap layarnya sembari mengelus perlahan layar ponselku yang kupasangi walpaper dengan fotoku, Jae, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin tentunya. Perlahan aku menekan-nekan tombol touch-nya, beberapa saat kemudian terpampang dengan jelas semua pesan masuk yang bertengger dengan manis di inbox ponselku. Semuanya berasal dari Jae, beberapa dari Junsu dan Yoochun.

Aku menghela nafas berat lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas. Isinya rata-rata sama. Menanyakan pesan dan meminta bertemu juga menyatakan rindu. Aku selalu menyesali semua yang aku lakukan tiap kali aku menerima pesan singkat darinya. Ada perasaan bersalah yang hinggap di hatiku saat aku memutuskan untuk tidak merespon pesan singkat darinya. Mencoba melawan keinginan hati kecilku yang selalu ingin membalas pesan singkatnya, atau hanya sekedar memberitahunya bahwa aku juga merindukannya. Aku kembali menghela nafas berat.

"_Hyung, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." _ suara Changmin membuyarkan lamunanku tentang dirinya.

"_Hm? Darimana kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, Changmin-ah?" _pertanyaan bodoh dengan suksesnya meluncur dari bibirku. Tentu saja dia tahu, aku ini bagaimana.

"_Terlihat dengan jelas, Hyung. Kau terus saja menghela nafas dari tadi. Itu menandakan kalau kau banyak pikiran, bukan?" _Changmin tersenyum tulus.

"_Hm. Aku sedang memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan besok saat interview. Jika ada wartawan yang bertanya hal apa yang sama dengan yang mereka tanyakan pada Jae tadi. Aku tidak tahu akan berkata apa aku nantinya." _aku menghela nafas lagi. Kulihat Changmin hanya tersenyum maklum dengan sikapku saat ini. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelum ini.

"_Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu pantas untuk kau lakukan, Hyung. Tenanglah, aku akan selalu mendukungmu dari belakang, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari yang kau lakukan. Tapi, aku yakin itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk." _Changmin mengatakan sesuatu yang entah mengapa membuatku lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya saat ini, aku tahu dia masih mempercayaiku.

"_Terimakasih, Changmin-ah. Karena kau sudah mempercayaiku. Kuharap kau tidak akan kecewa dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan besok, hm?" _aku mulai membalas senyuman tulusnya untukku.

"_Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan akan selalu berusaha tidak kecewa dengan apa yang kau lakukan." _dia kembali tersenyum tulus padaku.

"_Terimakasih, Changmin-ah."_

"_Yunho, Changmin? Apakah benar bahwa selama ini Jaejoong sudah berusaha menghubungi kalian tetapi tidak ada satupun panggilan yang kalian jawab dan pesan singkat yang kalian balas?" _akhirnya terlontar juga pertanyaan yang aku takutkan semalam dari mulut para wartawan ini.

Aku dan Changmin bertatapan sebentar kemudian aku menjawab disertai dengan anggukan kepala yang mantap dari Changmin.

"_Itu tidak benar. Kami tak pernah mendapat kontak dari mereka sama sekali. Dan kalau kami mencoba menghubungi mereka, nomor ponsel mereka juga sudah berubah, jadi mungkin kami tidak menerima kontak apapun karena nomor mereka yang tidak familiar. Ada banyak sekali telepon iseng akhir-akhir ini. Kami tak bisa menjawab semua telepon satu per satu."_

Aku tahu aku salah telah berkata demikian. Tapi, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka bertiga. Aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa mereka tidak mungkin melewatkan interview ekslusif ku dan Changmin ini. Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Kuharap dari sorot mataku dan Changmin, kalian bisa mengerti apa yang aku dan Changmin rasakan saat ini, tanpa harus kami jabarkan semuanya secara nyata.

"_Mianhae Yoochun, Junsu."_

"_Mianhae, Jae."_

End

A/N:

Mianhae T.T

Saia bukan CassiEasth sejati tapi dengan beraninya saya buat fic yang seperti ini.. T.T #jedok2in kepala ke tembok

Tapi, tapi minna(Lho?) setelah ini sepertinya saia akan memutuskan untuk menjadi CassieEasth.. X3

Dan ada beberapa hal di fic saia yang fakta dan ada beberapa yang Cuma khayalan saia saja, tapi saia sendiri juga nda tahu yang mana yang fakta dan yang imajinasi... #burned

Oiya, bagi yang gomawo buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan jangan lupa Asu wa Kuru Kara versi POV member TVXQ yang laennya ya... , #dgeplak karena promosi

Yah, akhirul kata(?) mind to read and review, yeorubun.. ^^


	2. Changmin 'POV'

**Asu wa Kuru Kara – A TVXQ Fanfic**

**DBSK **** Cassiopeia and bigeast. Asu wa Kuru Kara Fic **** Dyska Risa Safura**

_Kanarazu asu wa kuru kara_

Aku menekan tombol off pada playerku dan bergegas melepaskan earphone dari kedua telingaku sesaat setelah Junsu-oppa mengakhiri lagunya. Aku merindukan mereka. Sampai kapan kita akan terus begini..

Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku di depan wajahku. Apa Jaejoong-oppa, Junsu-oppa dan Yoochun-oppa juga merindukan kami? Kuraih ponselku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku duduk saat ini. menatap layarnya dengan sesekali membelai lembut walpaper yang terpampang di sana. Gambar saat kami pertama kali tenar. Aku tertawa miris. Saat itu aku masih di bangku SMA dan mereka keluargaku yang senantiasa mendukungku hingga aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku menghela nafas berat.

Dengan ragu, kuarahkan jariku ke arah tulisan _Phone Book_ pada layar ponselku, kemudian mengetikkan nama orang yang sangat aku rindukan saat ini. Yah, Jaejoong-oppa, meskipun yang lainnya juga sama aku rindukan. Tapi, selama ini yang paling sering memberiku pesan singkat juga menghubungiku adalah Jaejoong-oppa. Apa salahnya jika aku menghubunginya balik, bukan? Aku menekan tombol pemanggil dengan mantap, kemudian mengarahkan ponselku ke telinga kananku.

"_Kau jangan menghubunginya, Changmin-ah."_ terdengar suara bariton mengagetkanku.

"_Ah, Hyung?" _refleks aku berbalik kemudian segera mematikan sambungan ponselku sebelum nada sambung pertama selesai berbunyi.

"_Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Changmin-ah. Tapi kuharap, jika kau tidak ingin masalah menjadi semakin parah. Untuk saat ini kita jangan menghubungi mereka dahulu, setidaknya sampai sidang terakhir besok selesai." _yah_, _Yunho-Hyung lah yang sedang berbicara sekarang. Dia mencoba membuatku mengerti akan sebab kita berada di posisi seperti ini sekarang, namun aku tidak merespon ucapannya. Aku memerlukan waktu untuk mencerna baik-baik semua ucapannya.

"_Aku mengerti, Hyung." _responku akhirnya. Terlihat senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tertekan.

Sejujurnya aku mengerti, sebagai _leader_ saat ini dia pasti jauh tertekan dari siapapun di antara kami saat ini. Aku menghela nafas lagi. Yunho-Hyung yang melihat kelakuanku segera saja masuk ke dalam kamar tidur kami, kemudian mendudukkan diri tepat di sampingku.

"_Aku khawatir, Hyung." _akhirnya aku memecah keheningan singkat antara kami.

"_Hm?" _ responnya lembut.

"_Aku khawatir aku tidak mampu mengontrol diriku saat aku sudah mencapai batas maksimal akan kerinduanku pada mereka, Hyung." _aku menundukkan wajahku menatap lantai kamar tidurku.

"_Aku mengerti, Changmin-ah. Tapi aku yakin, tanpa aku beri tahu-pun, kau pasti akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk meminimalisir semua yang kau takutkan itu agar tidak terjadi. Jika kau perlu bantuan, aku pasti akan membantumu apapun, percayalah." _ Yunho-Hyung kembali memberikan senyum tulusnya setelah mengatakan semua ini. Aku mengerti, dia seperti ini bukan karena dia tidak mau memberitahuku atau apapun, melainkan dia secara perlahan ingin membuatku dewasa bersamanya, menurutku.

"_Aku mengerti, Hyung. Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik agar masalah ini tidak bertambah rumit. Bukankah meskipun kita hanya duduk sebagai penonton dan berada di bawah kawangan SM Entertainment tapi kita juga harus tetap di pihak keluarga kita, benar begitu, Hyung?" _aku berusaha tersenyum ceria, sudah cukup penderitaan dan tekanan yang dialami oleh Yunho-Hyung selama ini. Dan kini aku harus mulai membantunya.

"_Yah, kau benar, Changmin-ah. Sekarang tidurlah, lusa kita harus tampil maksimal untuk debut kembalinya TVXQ. Kuharap, mereka puas dengan penampilan kita." _Yunho-Hyung mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman, kemudian dia bergegas keluar dari kamar tidur kami.

"_Yah, semoga saja Jaejoong-oppa, Yoochun-oppa dan Junsu-oppa melihat comeback kami." _

"_Bagaimana, Yunho dan Changmin? Apakah sampai saat ini kalian masih berhubungan dengan Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yoochun?" _sebuah pertanyaan yang sungguh tidak ingin aku jawab terlontar begitu saja dari mulut wartawan tidak berperasaan di hadapanku ini, yang aku yakin mereka pasti di sewa oleh SM keparat untuk menghancurkan mental kami.

"_No comment." _jawabku ketus pada para wartawan di hadapanku ini.

"_Lalu? Bagaimana? __Apakah benar bahwa selama ini Jaejoong sudah berusaha menghubungi kalian tetapi tidak ada satupun panggilan yang kalian jawab dan pesan singkat yang kalian balas?" _pertanyaan terlontar lagi.

"_No comment." _lagi-lagi aku hanya menanggapi ketus pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka.

Yunho-hyung melirikku sekilas, dengan cepat segera kuanggukkan kepalaku mantap ke arahnya, memberinya tanda agar dia yang menjawab pertanyaan wartawan kali ini.

"_Baiklah. Lalu Changmin, apakah ada sebuah arti khusus dalam gerakan tanganmu pada saat kau dance untuk lagu 'Why? Keep Your Head Down'" _kali ini pertanyaan wartawan itu tertuju khusus ke arahku.

"_Maaf, maksud anda? Gerakan saya yang bagian mana? Bukankah anda semua tahu kalau lagu tersebut bisa dibilang 'full dance'?" _kembali aku menanggapi dengan ketus pertanyaan wartawan tersebut. Sekilas dapat kulihat, Yunho-hyung sedang menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"_Saat itu, saat kau menggerakkan jari tangan kirimu membentuk angka tiga lalu kemudian dua, apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan rekan kalian JYJ dan kalian berdua sendiri?" _pertanyaan menyesakkan itu begitu saja keluar dari mulut wartawan ini. Yah, sejujurnya inilah salah satu caraku untuk mengungkapkan kerinduanku pada mereka bertiga.

Seperti kata Yunho-hyung beberapa saat lalu, bahwa aku harus mulai belajar untuk mengontrol kerinduanku, dan inilah cara paling tepat yang aku bisa menurutku. Sekali lagi aku melihat Yunho-Hyung sedang menatapku khawatir saat ini.

"_Tidak ada, tidak ada apapun di sana." _kembali akumenjawab ketus, aku sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengan kamera, kalau-kalau raut mataku saat ini akan menambah buruk suasana. Terlihat sepintas olehku Yunho-hyung menghela nafas lega.

Menyadari aura buruk yang menguar dalam tubuh kami, wartawan-wartawan itupun mulai mengganti topik mereka.

"_Yunho, selama bersama Changmin berdua saja seperti saat ini, adakah menurut anda yang harus diubah dari diri Changmin? Seperti kedewasaannya misalnya?" _wartawan itu mulai mengganti topik mereka.

"_Akhir-akhir ini, Changmin-ah semakin matang. Dia sudah seperti pria dewasa. Untukku tidak ada hal khusus yang harus diubah dari sifatnya." _Yunho-hyung berkata seraya tersenyum tulus sekaligus lega ke arahku.

"_Hyung, salahkah aku dengan ini semua?" _aku memberanikan diriku bertanya pada Yunho-hyung, menurutnya salahkah sikapku pada pers akhir-akhir ini. Jujur hal ini sangatlah menggangguku.

Kulihat Yunho-hyung mendongakkan kepalanya dari skrip naskah yang sedang di hafalnya sedari tadi untuk menatapku. Terlihat senyuman tulus dan menenangkan terukir pada wajahnya.

"_Tidak, Changmin-ah. Kau tidak salah. Aku tahu kau pasti merasa seperti itu karena saat ini pers mulai mengeluarkan opini negatif tentang dirimu dan juga pasti menurutmu para CassiEast juga menganggapmu negatif, bukan?" _aku ternganga. Tidak kusangka Yunho-hyung mampu menebak dengan akurat apa yang sedang menjadi pikiranku dan aku takutkan beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"_Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan saat ini, Hyung?"_ pertanyaan bodoh dengan suksesnya meluncur dari bibirku, tentu saja Yunho-hyung tahu semuanya. Aku ini bagaimana.

"_Hm, kupikir jika aku jadi kau, hal itu yang sedang aku pikirkan saat ini. Jadi? Benar seperti kataku tadi?" _ Yunho-hyung kembali memberikan senyuman tulus dan lembut miliknya untukku.

"_Iya, Hyung. Tepat semuanya. Aku juga khawatir kalau mereka semua, termasuk Jaejoong-oppa, Junsu-oppa dan Yoochun-oppa, menganggapku cuek dan menyebalkan." _aku menghela nafas berat. Kurasakan Yunho-hyung menepuk pelan pundakku.

"_Begini, Changmin-ah. Menurutku, jika mereka benar-benar menyayangimu apa adanya dan mereka tidak terkecuali siapapun itu, jika mereka melihat perubahanmu yang sedemikian drastis dan dirasa aneh, mereka pasti akan meneliti terlebih dahulu apa sebenarnya sebab atau motif kau melakukan semua ini. Kecuali jika orang tersebut memang berusaha untuk menjatuhkanmu, atau terlalu termakan gossip tanpa menilik dulu kebenarannya." _Yunho-hyung terlihat menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum sembari melanjutkan ucapannya. Aku hanya menunggunya dalam diam.

"_Changmin-ah, kau harus tahu. Bahwa dalam hidup ini, dalam hidup setiap manusia pasti semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu ada, dan pasti terjadi hal-hal buruk. Tidak selamanya hidup berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita, seperti pertikaian dengan SM ini. Namun, satu hal yang harus terus kau yakini dan kau percayai ada dalam diri mereka bertiga, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun, dan juga dalam diri setiap CassiEast, bahwa mereka akan selalu memahami atau setidaknya berusaha untuk memahami apa yang kau rasakan. Percayalah bahwa masih banyak CassiEast yang berpikir positif akan dirimu." _Yunho-hyung menghentikan sesaat penjelasan panjangnya. Pandangan matanya mererawang jauh ke depan, seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

"_Lagipula, kau tahu dengan pasti siapa mereka bertiga kan, Changmin-ah? Kau pasti tahu sifat dan pembawaan mereka, bukan?" _aku sedikit terlonjak kaget dengan pertanyaan Yunho-hyung, sesaat kemudian dia menatapku lembut, seolah menunggu jawabanku yang sebenarnya diapun juga tahu jawabannya.

"_Tentu saja aku tahu dengan pasti siapa mereka, Hyung. Bukankah kita sudah 6 tahun bersama-sama?" _aku balas bertanya pada Yunho-hyung. Dia hanya tersenyum meresponku, kemudian berkata.

"_Lalu? Apa yang masih harus kau ragukan mengenai mereka?" _Yunho-hyung berkata sembari setengah tertawa.

"_Hanya saja, bukankah setiap orang bisa berubah, Hyung?" _aku kembali tertunduk lesu.

"_Kau benar, Changmin-ah. Mereka juga bisa berubah, cepat atau lambat, atau malah mungkin tidak akan berubah sama sekali." _Yunho-hyung kembali berkata lembut.

"_Yah, jadi seperti penjelasanku tadi, semuanya tergantung pada kepercayaanmu pada mereka. Jika kau percaya mereka tidak akan berubah, maka mereka juga tidak akan berubah. Kau sama percayanya padaku kan, Changmin-ah?" _Yunho-hyung kembali memberikan senyuman tulus dan menenangkannya untukku. Sungguh, aku sangat menyukai pembawaan Yunho-hyung yang berwibawa dan menenangkan seperti ini. Akupun membalas senyumannya dengan kadar ketulusan yang sama, menurutku.

"_Iya, aku mengerti, Hyung. Dan akupun sama percayanya denganmu pada mereka. Aku yakin mereka juga tahu seperti apa sifat dan pembawaanku yang sebenarnya." _aku kembali tersenyum ke arah Yunho-hyung.

Perlahan, kuraih i-pad yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk saat ini. Dan dengan segera aku meletakkan earphonenya di kedua telingaku. Menekan tombol on kemudian menyandarkan badanku senyaman mungkin di sofa. Lengan kananku kuletakkan untuk menutupi kedua mataku yang terpejam.

Perlahan, dentingan piano Yoochun-oppa dan suara kami berlima menyambut telingaku untuk kali pertama. Disusul kemudian suara mendayu-dayu khas Jaejoong-oppa menyambangi telingaku.

_Shigeobeorin jakeun son jikeukhi tteollineun ipsul_

_Amu ildo eopseotdago kogae sugin chae_

Aku semakin merapatkan pejaman mataku. Mencoba meningat memori yang selama ini kami buat bersama. Memori menyenangkanku bersama Jaejoong-oppa. Aku tertawa miris, selama ini kami selalu bertengkar dan tertawa bersama. Jika waktu dapat kembali di putar. Aku pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan setiap waktu yang diberikan padaku untuk tertawa dan bertengkar bersamanya.

Mataku terasa sangat panas sekarang. Entah karena lengan baju yang kupakai saat ini terlalu kasar atau apa. Suara milikku menyusul kemudian. Aku kembali tersenyum miris. Mungkin tidak akan lagi aku bernyanyi berurutan seperti ini dengan Jaejoong-oppa, semoga saja tidak.

_Nugunggareul chueokhaneun nae moseup turyeonggeoni_

_Ib anaeseo maemdoneun mar aesseo samkhigo_

Suara _husky_ milik Yoochun-oppa menyusul setelah aku mengakhiri kalimatku.

_Ryeonhaesseotdan dwaetmoseubi_

_Saehayan nuncheoreom jogeumsshik noganaeryeo_

Kini setitik air bening telah menetes dari kedua mataku yang terpejam. Aku kembali memutar memori tentang Yoochun-oppa selama ini.

"_Kami adalah Disney Couple.." ucap Yoochun-oppa saat acara variety show 'couple talk' saat itu._

"_Hah? Mengapa bisa Disney couple, Oppa?" aku mengerutkan alisku bingung._

"_Haa, kau ini bagaimana Changmin-ah." terlihat Yoochun-oppa mulai berdiri, sesaat kemudian dia berkata, "Perkenalkan CassiEast di seluruh dunia, kami adalah Disney Couple yang tidak pernah bisa di pisahkan. Aku Mickey Mouse dan ini pasanganku, Changminnie Mouse. Hahahahaha..."_

Kembali aku tertawa miris, mungkin tidak akan pernah ada lagi, tidak akan pernah kudengar lagi Yoochun-oppa yang selalu menggodaku tiap kali aku tertidur di sofa. Semoga saja tidak, aku masih berharap bisa melihat dan mendengar tawanya lagi. Setitik air bening kembali meluncur dengan mulus di pipiku saat aku mengatakan itu.

Suara Jaejoong-oppa kembali terdengar setelah Yoochun-oppa mengakhiri kalimatnya.

_Eodeowonjin pamhaneureul tteonajianneun byeolcheoreom_

_Sarangiran mideumeuro yeingwonhi hamggaehaneun_

Akankah aku kembali mendengarnya dan melihatnya saat dia sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makanan untuk kami semua? Akankah aku kembali mendengar nasihat-nasihatnya yang konyol namun tetap bermakna? Setitik air mata kembali jatuh dari kedua mataku.

Kali ini giliran Junsu-oppa dan Yunho-hyung yang melantunkan lagunya.

_Keu sarang naega dwael su itdamyeon_

_Tashi hanbeon gudeobeorin keudae maeumeul_

_Yeongwohan ddaseuhameuro kamssaaneulkeoya_

Perlahan mulai kuturunkan lengan kananku, kemudian membuka mataku. Menatap televisi dan juga sebuah bola sepak yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Kembali setitik air mata jatuh dari kedua mataku. Aku tertawa miris mengingat saat dulu Junsu-oppa selalu mengajakku untuk menemaninya menonton sepak bola hingga tengah malam, kemudian mengajakku bermain bola saat istirahat syuting atau latihan. Mungkin, aku tidak akan lagi mendengar suaranya yang merengek-rengek memintaku menemaninya bermain bola dan tidak akan ada lagi yang mengajakku menonton bola sampai tengah malam. Air mataku kembali mengalir.

Kembali kupejamkan mataku, mendengarkan suara Jaejoong-oppa dan Yoochun-oppa yang menyusul setelahnya.

_Hyeonshirae pyeogae piditthyeo_

_Shiryeooneun gaseumira haedo_

_Heulleonaerin nunmulae ggeuthaeneun_

Setelah ini giliran aku dan Yunho-hyung, tapi tunggu dulu...

"_Mati? Kenapa mati?" _i-pad ku tidak lagi mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kuambil i-pad yang kugeletakkan di sebelahku dengan was-was. Dan benar i-pad tersebut tidak lagi memunculkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya.

"_Sepertinya baterainya kosong." _aku menghela nafas berat.

"_Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?"_ aku melepaskan earphoneku kemudian melemparnya asal.

"_Semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk."_ lirihku.

Aku merindukan kalian semua, Oppa. Apakah kalian juga?

/End/

A/N:

Nyehehehehehe ^^

Sepertinya semakin lama saia semakin abal mengulas tentang hati dan perasaan mereka menurut versi saia.. =,=a

Sejujurnya fic ini kebanyakan berisi perasaan saia saat ini dan ini yang akan dan sedang saia lakukan jika saya menjadi mereka.. #burned

Yah, cukup seperti itu dari saia.. ^^

Sampai ketemu di POV member yang lainnya.. #plak

Mind to read and review my abal(?) fanfic? ^^

Terima kasih sangat untuk yang sudah menyempatkan mampir, gomawo.. ^^


	3. Jaejoong 'POV'

**Asu wa Kuru Kara – A TVXQ Fanfic**

**DBSK **** Cassiopeia and bigeast. Asu wa Kuru Kara Fic **** Dyska Risa Safura**

Sekali lagi kuteguk alkohol yang sekarang ada di hadapanku. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Persidangan kami tak kunjung usai dan dengan begitu kami-pun akan lama kembali. Mengapa masalah ini rumit sekali? Runtukku.

Entah berapa botol alkohol yang telah aku habiskan malam ini, sayangnya aku tidak peduli. Menurut akal sehatku, minum adalah jalan terbaik untuk menghilangkan stressku saat ini.

"_Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mabuk lagi, Hyung?" _suara dolphinnes Junsu mulai terdengar menyambutku saat pertama aku memasuki pintu utama apartment kami. Kurasa dia pasti sangat bingung sekarang, harus mengurusku dan juga Yoochun. Aku menghela nafas berat.

Perlahan kududukkan diriku di atas sofa ruang televisi kami. Kemudian membungkuk dengan kedua tanganku mengatup di depan wajahku. Mata dan wajahku memanas sekarang, entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau bukan, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, sesak sekarang menyelusupi rongga di organ dalamku yang sering manusia sebut dengan.. hati..

Berlebihan mungkin, aku, menurut orang yang tidak berada dalam posisiku, tapi aku lagi-lagi tidak peduli. Aku menghela nafas berat sekali lagi. Saat ini, dapat kurasakan air mata perlahan mulai menetes membasahi kedua mata dan wajahku. Lagi-lagi begini, lalu untuk apa sumpahku dan janjiku tempo hari yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus kuat? Di mana wibawaku di hadapan Junsu-ah dan Yoochun-ah yang seharusnya aku lindungi? Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas berat.

"_Aku merindukan mereka."_ bisikku lirih.

"_Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" _Junsu terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"_Aku merindukan Yunnie dan Changmin-ah." _lirihku sekali lagi.

Junsu terlihat menghela nafas kemudian menjawab, _"Aku mengerti, Hyung. Aku juga merindukan mereka. Tapi, bisakah sekali saja kau tidak minum seperti ini lagi. Itu akan membuat tubuhmu rusak, Hyung. Dan aku berani jamin, Yunho-hyung, u-um jika dia berada di sini dia juga pasti akan melarangmu sepertiku."_

"_Tapi, Jun-ah. Aku tidak tahu cara yang lebih baik lagi selain alkohol untuk menghilangkan rasa tertekanku." _aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Junsu yang mengetahuinya bergegas menepuk-nepuk pelan bahuku. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pintu apartment kami kembali terbuka.

"_Ada apa dengan Hyung? Dia merindukan mereka lagi, Hm?" _suara _husky_ milik Yoochun kini mulai terdengar.

"_Hyung, aku sudah berkali-kali bicara padamu. Sibukanlah dirimu dengan kegiatan apapun yang mampu membuatmu melupakan mereka, setidaknya untuk sementara." _suara Yoochun terdengar sedikit meninggi.

"_Yoochun-sshi." _suara Junsu kini terdengar sedikit membentak Yoochun.

"_Mianhae, Hyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu semakin terlihat menderita." _ucap Yoochun lirih, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki dan suara berdebum pelan pertanda pintu ditutup.

"_Junsu-ah, kumohon tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku ingin istirahat." _aku mulai memohon pada Junsu. Junsu pun terlihat mengangguk mengerti kemudian diapun pergi.

Setelah Junsu pergi, perlahan aku memungut remote player yang berada di meja yang bersebelahan dengan sofa tempatku duduk saat ini. Aku mulai menekan dengan pasti angka 5 pada remote tersebut. Urutan lagu yang aku hafal dengan pasti untuk lagu ini. Lagu yang aku ciptakan lima tahun yang lalu.

Perlahan suara _husky _dan dentingan piano Yoochun menyambut telingaku untuk yang pertama malam ini. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa, mencari kenyamanan untukku mengingat mereka kembali. Tangan kiri, kutekuk kemudian menopang kepalaku dari arah belakang, sementara lengan kananku, kuletakkan di atas kepala untuk menutupi kedua mataku yang sekarang terpejam.

_Nakitai tokiwa nakeba iikara_

_Nee... muriwa shinaide_

_Namida karetara egaoga hiraku_

_Hora... mou waratteru_

Perlahan aku bangkit dari posisiku saat ini, tanpa menghentikan player yang saat ini masih terus saja bernyanyi. Segera kuraih ponselku yang kuletakkan di sudut meja di samping sofa yang saat ini sedang aku tempati. Perlahan kuketikkan deretan angka yang sudah aku hafal di luar kepalaku, kemudian aku menekan tombol pemanggil.

"_Lagi-lagi dia tidak merespon panggilanku." _lirihku. Yah, lagi-lagi Yunnie tidak merespon panggilanku yang entah keberapa hari ini.

Aku meletakkan ponselku sembarangan di sampingku, kemudian duduk bersandar sembari mendongahkan kepalaku dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Kedua tanganku menyisir kiri-kanan sisi kepalaku, frustasi. Aku menghela nafas berat sekali lagi.

"_Aku merindukan kalian. Aku sangat merindukanmu Yunnie." _entah keberapa kali aku mengucapkan kata ini.

_Hitomi sora shite_

_Sake derutsu mori demo_

_Boku wa sukidayo_

Kembali aku menutup kedua mataku dengan lenganku. Menghayati suara bariton khas miliknya yang jujur, sangat aku rindukan saat ini. Aku tahu dengan pasti, jika aku mendengarkan suaranya, perasaanku pasti campur aduk dan menjadi tidak menentu. Tapi, entah kenapa tidak sedikitpun terbesit keinginan dalam diriku untuk menekan tombol off pada remote player. Aku menghela nafas berat sekali lagi.

Kini air mataku sudah tidak bisa kubendung lagi. Butiran-butiran kristal jatuh perlahan membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis lagi, yah entah keberapa kali aku bersumpah dan berjanji untuk menjadi kuat, dan entah keberapa kali juga aku melanggarnya. Aku tidak memperdulikannya lagi sekarang, toh aku percaya semua orang juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti kami.

Suara barithon khas Yunnie mengingatkanku akan semua kenangan manisku bersamanya. Aku tertawa getir dalam tangisanku. Semua masih begitu jelas, sangat jelas malah. Saat di hampir setiap interview aku dan Yunnie selalu mengucapkan bahwa ada seseorang spesial dalam hati kami. Padahal, kenyataannya tidak ada seorang gadispun yang menempati hati terdalam kami.

Pun ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengganti contact name Yunho-sshi di ponselku menjadi My Lovely Yunho dan dia mengganti contact name ku di ponselnya menjadi My Lovely Bujae. Kembali aku tertawa getir. Semakin deras air mata yang membasahi pipiku tiap aku mengenang masa-masa indah kami.

"_Aaarrrrggghhh..." _aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Pasti semua orang saat ini menganggapku gila. Yeah, cinta membuatku gila, dan aku tidak perduli dengan semua pendapat orang tentangku. Whetever they say...

"_Aku sangat merindukanmu Yunnie. Apa kau juga?" _

_Futarino ummeiwo sotto kasaneyou_

_Ima futaridakete ... Begin_

Suaraku dalam player menyudahi lantunan _Begin_ yang menemaniku beberapa saat tadi. Kembali aku tertawa getir sembari menghapus sisa air mata yang masih saja setia menemani kedua pipiku. Aku menekan tombol off pada playerku, dan segera mengakhiri semuanya untuk hari ini. Aku merindukan kalian semua, apakah kalian juga?

"_Hyung, semalam aku memimpikan Yunho-Hyung dan Changmin-ah." _

Ucapan Junsu-ah membuatku menghentikan kegiatan menghafal jadwal yang akan aku lakukan selama tiga hari kedepan. Aku tahu yang aku lakukan merupakan hal yang tidak penting, tapi mencari kesibukan seperti yang dikatakan Yoochun-ah, apa salahnya?

Segera aku mendongak untuk menatap Junsu yang saat ini sedang menunduk sembari memainkan kesepuluh jarinya, kebiasaan yang sama seperti Changmin-ah. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. Perlahan aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah Junsu.

"_Itu berarti masalah kita akan segera selesai dan kita akan segera bertemu mereka." _aku berusaha menenangkan Junsu sembari menepuk pelan kepala serta punggungnya, meskipun sebenarnya aku juga tidak tenang.

"_Kau tidak perlu menghiburku, Hyung. Kau selalu berkata bahwa kita akan segera bertemu mereka, tapi pada kenyataannya? Kapan?" _suara Junsu agak sedikit meninggi.

Aku hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar semua jeritan hatinya. Aku tahu, Junsu yang selama ini terlihat paling tenang dan juga memiliki kontrol rindu yang sangat sempurna di antara kami bertiga juga pasti suatu saat akan mengalami puncak kerinduannya pada Yunnie dan Changmin-ah. Kembali aku hanya tersenyum lembut menghadapinya.

"_Jika kau hanya akan berkata seperti itu pada Hyung, untuk apa tadi kau merepotkannya dengan berkata kalau kau memimpikan mereka berdua. Itu hanya akan menyakiti Hyung, kau tahu?" nada _suara husky Yoochun terdengar sedikit meninggi. Aku hanya diam mendengarnya.

"_Yoochun-sshi?" _Junsu mulai berputar menatap Yoochun-ah.

"_Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sedang aku rasakan pada Hyung. Tidakkan itu benar?" _airmata mulai terlihat menggenang di kedua pelupuuk mata milik Junsu-ah.

Yoochun terlihat kaget saat melihat raut wajah Junsu-ah saat ini, kemudian dia bergegas berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"_Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Junsu-sshi." _ lagi-lagi hanya diam yang dapat aku lakukan hingga Yoochun-ah menghilang dari hadapan kami berdua. Aku tahu, Chun-ah bersikap seperti itu hanya karena dia ingin melindungiku, dan tidak sepantasnya aku menyalahkannya akan hal ini. aku menghela nafas berat, kemudian kembali beralih untuk menatap Junsu-ah.

"_Mianhae, Jun-ah. Karena aku kau selalu saja menjadi sasaran amarah Chun-ah." _aku menghela nafas sekali lagi. Perlahan kurangkul pundak Junsu-ah kemudian mengajaknya duduk bersebelahan denganku di sofa yang beberapa saat lalu aku tempati.

"_Hyung, sebenarnya sampai kapan kita akan terus begini. Aku sudah lelah, Hyung. Semua ini seperti tidak ada habisnya. Aku.. aku.." _Junsu tidak melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. Beberapa detik kami lalui dalam diam, hingga Junsu kembali memulai pembicaraan antara kami.

"_Mian, Hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya galau. Aku hanya takut kalau saja..." _ucapannya menggantung. Aku hanya diam menanti pernyataannya selanjutnya.

Junsu-ah menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan, _"Aku hanya takut, hyung. Kalau saja Yunho-hyung dan Changmin-ah menganggap kita menyebalkan. Kau tahu, Hyung. Dahulu sewaktu kita memutuskan untuk berpisah dari mereka berdua, Yunho-hyung terlihat sangat kecewa dan sepertinya dia benar-benar. Ummm... benar-benar tidak menyukai sikap kita saat itu. Dan aku juga takut kalau-kalau Yunho-hyung dan Changmin-ah selama ini tidak menerima telepon atau menjawab pesan singkat dari kita karena mereka terluka. Karena.. kita.." _ucapan Junsu sangat menohok hatiku. Aku tahu dan sangat mengerti, karena aku juga memiliki ketakutan yang sama dengan mereka. Tapi sekali lagi, aku ingin kembali mempercayainya-mereka-. Tidak kurasa aku harus mempercayai mereka.

Aku menghela nafas, berpikir sejenak, kemudian kusunggingkan senyuman terbaikku untuk salah satu _dongsaeng _yang aku sayangi ini.

"_Jun-ah, untuk kali ini mungkin aku akan terlihat kurang dewasa jika aku terlalu banyak berbicara. Tapi hanya satu hal yang harus aku tekankan dan aku berharap kau mengikutinya. Aku hanya ingin kau percaya pada Yunho-ah dan Changmin-ah. Karena aku yakin dan percaya kau juga mengenal mereka sebaik aku mengenal mereka juga. Dan kuharap kau masih mengingat kata-maksudku pesan terakhir Yunho-ah sebelum kita berpisah." _kembali aku menghela nafas. Jujur aku juga masih belum yakin akan apa yang aku ucapkan, tapi jika aku juga tidak mempercayai mereka, maka siapa lagi yang akan mempercayai mereka?

"_Hyung, apa kau yakin? Mm-maksudku, apa mereka masih seperti yang kita kenal?" _aku mengangguk mantap merespon Junsu-ah. Meyakinkannya bahwa semua yang dia takutkan hanyalah ketakutan yang imajiner.

Terlihat senyum mulai berkembang di bibir mungil miliknya. _"Gomawo, Hyung. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya." _kusunggingkan senyum terbaik yang kumiliki sekali lagi padanya.

"_Araseo, sekarang istirahatlah, Jun-ah. Kau pasti juga tidak ingin terlewat untuk menonton interview eksklusif Yunnie dan Changmin-ah sama sepertiku, bukan?" _kembali aku menyunggingkan senyuman terbaikku padanya.

"_Nae, hyung." _ucapnya kemudian bergegas berbalik menuju kamarnya dan Yoochun berada.

Kembali aku menghela nafas berat. _"Yunnie, Changmin-ah. Aku merindukan kalian. Apa kalian juga?"_

"_Bagaimana Yunho, Changmin? Apakah kalian masih berhubungan dengan Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu? Apakah kalian masih melakukan kontak dengan mereka?"_ suara wartawan melontarkan pertanyaan pada mereka berdua. Sesi interview HoMin ini sengaja kutonton bersama Yoochun dan Junsu saat ini. Sesaat Junsu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahku kemudian kembali serius menatap televisi. Yoochun terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat namun tetap fokus menatap layar televisi kami.

"_Sayang sekali, kami sudah putus kontak dengan mereka." _akhirnya sekali lagi aku mendengar suara Yunnie meskipun dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"_Lalu, Yunho, Changmin? Apakah benar bahwa selama ini Jaejoong sudah berusaha menghubungi kalian tetapi tidak ada satupun panggilan yang kalian jawab dan pesan singkat yang kalian balas? Khususnya untuk Yunho." _pertanyaan terlontar lagi dari mulut para wartawan di hadapan mereka.

"_Dia mengirim pesan singkat padaku? Apa benar? Bukannya aku yang menghubungi dia?..." _suasana hening sejenak. Aku terpaku mendengar jawaban Yunnie, namun aku hanya diam dan tetap melihat dan mendengar kelanjutannya.

"_Oh, mungkin dia menghubungi aku dengan menggunakan nomor baru. Tapi kalian tahu bukan? Aku mempunyai banyak ponsel, dan ketika salah satu dari ponselku berbunyi dan hanya mengeluarkan nomor saja, kupikir itu adalah telepon teror atau orang iseng, jadi tidak aku angkat. Hahahaha..." _ucapannya menohok hatiku sangat dalam.

Bagaimana mungkin Yunnie berkata demikian, bukankah sejak dulu aku selalu menghubunginya dan dia tidak pernah menghubungi aku atau menjawabku? Tapi, tinggu dulu..

Raut wajahnya? Raut wajah Yunnie tidak sesuai dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Sepintas aku menoleh ke arah Yoochun-ah dan Junsu-ah. Sepertinya mereka juga berpikiran sama denganku.

"_Hyung?" _ucap Junsu dengan nada khawatir.

"_Yeah, mereka berusaha melindungi kita dengan cara mereka sendiri." _ senyum tipis perlahan berubah menjadi lebar tercetak di bibirku. Aku tahu dengan pasti Yunnie, Changmin-ah, saat ini aku tahu dengan pasti semua jawabannya. Kalian juga merindukan kami bertiga...

_**A/N:**_

Saya sangat berterimakasih pada **Sanji Yagami **dan **Gretta Cassiopeia **untuk beberapa informasi soal DBSK dan wawancara yang saya ambil beberapa dari fic milik **Gretta **yang jujur sangat menginspirasi saya. _Jeongmal Gomawoyo_..


End file.
